Trade Republic of Greece
Greece Greece (Greek: Ελλάδα, Elláda, pronounced eˈlaða, officially the Hellenic Republic (Ελληνική Δημοκρατία ðimokraˈti.a Ellīnikī́ Dīmokratía) and known since ancient times as Hellas (Greek: Ἑλλάς), is a country in Southern Europe. Athens is the nation's capital and largest city. Greece is strategically located at the crossroads of Europe, Western Asia, and Africa, and shares land borders with Albania to the northwest, the Republic of Macedonia and Bulgaria to the north and Turkey to the northeast. Government/Citizens Type: Electoral Oligarchy Ruled by: National Council Positions *Doge-elected by National Council *Chancellor-elected by National Council *Speaker of the Council-Eldest member of the party with most seats *Ministers of War, State, and Finance.-picked by Doge * National council(25 seats)-elected by the people Info: The Trade Republic of Greece is split into 14 provinces each with its own council Members. The Grand Council meets twice a month unless an important decision must be made. Terms: Doge: 5 years Chancellor: 5 years Speaker of the Council: 3 years Ministers:9 years Administrative divisions Greece has consisted of fourteen regions subdivided into a total of 325 municipalities. The 54 old prefectures and prefecture-level administrations have been largely retained as sub-units of the regions. Seven decentralized administrations group one to three regions for administrative purposes on a regional basis. Citizens Population:11.3 million relegion:Orthodoxy 98%, Islam 1.3%, Others 0.7% Languages: Greek, Slavic, Arabic, Albanian, Aromanien, American History Greece has been constant control since Roman times and only independent on 1892. WWII saw Greece once again conquered by the Germans. After independence from the Germans after WW2 Greece once again was its own country but on November 15, 1997 Crete declared its independence and fought a brief war for independence with the Crete as the victor. A few decades later Crete and Greece reunified and became a protectorate under the Republic of California. Health Greece has universal health care. In a 2000 World Health Organization report, its health care system ranked 14th in overall performance of 191 countries surveyed. In a 2013 Save the Children report, Greece was ranked the 19th best country (out of 176 countries surveyed) for the state of mothers and newborn babies. In 2010, there were 138 hospitals with 31,000 beds in the country, but on 1 July 2011, the Ministry for Health and Social Solidarity announced its plans to decrease the number to 77 hospitals with 36,035 beds, as a necessary reform to reduce expenses and further enhance healthcare standards.– discuss Greece's healthcare expenditures as a percentage of GDP were 9.6% in 2007 according to a 2011 OECD report, just above the OECD average of 9.5%. The country has the largest number of doctors-to-population ratio of any OECD country. Life expectancy in Greece is 80.3 years, above the OECD average of 79.5, and among the highest in the world. The island of Icaria has the highest percentage of 90-year-olds in the world; approximately 33% of the islanders make it to 90 (and beyond). Blue Zones author Dan Buettner wrote an article in The New York Times about the longevity of Icarians under the title "The Island Where People Forget to Die". The 2011 OECD report showed that Greece had the largest percentage of adult daily smokers of any of the 34 OECD members. The country's obesity rate is 18.1%, which is above the OECD average of 15.1%, but considerably lower than the American rate of 27.7%. In 2008, Greece had the highest rate of perceived good health in the OECD, at 98.5%. Infant mortality is one of the lowest in the developed world, with a rate of 3.1 deaths per 1,000 live births. GDP and imports/exports GDP:249.1 billion USD exports: Greece mainly exports the following commodities: Food and beverages Manufactured goods Petroleum products Chemicals Textiles imports:The main imported commodities are machinery, transport equipment, fuels and chemicals. Education The Greek educational system is mainly divided into three levels, primary, secondary and tertiary, with an additional post-secondary level providing vocational training. Primary education is divided into kindergarten lasting one or two years, and primary school spanning six years (ages 6 to 12). Secondary education comprises two stages: Gymnasio (variously translated as Middle or Junior High School), a compulsory three-year school, after which students can attend Lykeion (an academically-oriented High School) or Vocational training. Higher Tertiary education is provided by Universities and Polytechnics, Technological Educational Institutes (T.E.I., 1983 ~ present) and Academies which primarily cater for the military and the clergy. Undergraduate courses typically last 4 years (5 in polytechnics and some technical/art schools, and 6 in medical schools), postgraduate (MSc level) courses last from 1 to 2 years and doctorates (PhD level) from 3 to 6 years. All levels are overseen by the Ministry of Education and Religious Affairs. The Ministry exercises centralised control over state schools, by prescribing the curriculum, appointing staff and controlling funding. Private schools also fall under the mandate of the Ministry, which exercises supervisory control over them. At a regional level, the supervisory role of the Ministry is exercised through Regional Directorates of Primary and Secondary Education, and Directorates of Primary and Secondary Education operate in every Prefecture. Tertiary institutions are nominally autonomous, but the Ministry is responsible for their funding, and the distribution of students to undergraduate courses. Currently the Greek government only recognises the degree programmes offered by the state-run universities although there are several private universities and colleges offering degree programmes that are validated and overseen by American, British and other European universities. The Greek government is pressured to recognise these overseas programmes. All levels of education are catered for by both private and public schools. State-run schools and universities do not charge tuition fees and textbooks are provided free to all students, although, from 2011 onwards, there has been noticed a shortage in new textbooks, forcing students to either buy stock books from bookshops, or participate in parent-teacher association-run book trades. There are also a number of private tutors schools, colleges and universities operating alongside the state education and providing supplementary tuition. These parallel schools (Greek: φροντιστήριο, frontistirio (singular)) provide foreign language tuition, supplementary lessons for weak students as well as exam preparation courses for the competitive Panhellenic national examinations. Most of the students typically attend such classes (and examinations) at the tutors schools in the afternoon and evening in addition to their normal schooling. Minister for Education and Religious Affairs, Sport and Culture Minister Konstantinos Arvanitopoulos National education budget (2010) Budget 12,08 billion € (public) 4% of GDP1 General details Primary languages Greek Literacy (2014) Total 98% Male 99% Female 97% Enrollment Total 1,426,175 Primary 786,025 2 Secondary 360,248 3 Post secondary 276,902 4 Military training Hellenic Military Academy The Evelpidon Military Academy (Greek: Στρατιωτική Σχολή Ευελπίδων, lit. "Military School for Aspirant Officers", "SSE") is the Officer cadet school of the Greek Army and the oldest tertiary level educational institution in Greece. It was founded in 1828 in Nafplion by Ioannis Kapodistrias, the first Governor of the modern Greek State. The institution was created to provide officers for all the Arms of the Hellenic Army (Infantry, Armor, Artillery, Signals, Engineering, and Army Aviation), as well as some of the Corps (the Technical Corps, the Transport & Supply Corps, and the Ordnance Corps). By contrast, officers in the Legal Corps, the Medical Corps, the Finance Corps, and the Auditing Corps are graduates of the Corps Officers Military Academy (Στρατιωτική Σχολή Αξιωματικών Σωμάτων), with the exception of nurse officers in the Medical Corps, who are graduates of the Nurse Officer Academy (Σχολή Αξιωματικών Νοσηλευτών). The School also trains cadets on behalf of foreign allied countries. Military he civilian authority for the Greek military is the Ministry of National Defence. Furthermore, Greece maintains the Hellenic Coast Guard for law enforcement in the sea and for search and rescue. Greece has universal compulsory military service for males, while females (who may serve in the military) are exempted from conscription. Greece has mandatory military service of nine months for male citizens between the ages of 19 and 45. However, as the armed forces had been gearing towards a complete professional army system, the government had promised that the mandatory military service would be cut or even abolished completely. Greek males between the age of 18 and 60 who live in strategically sensitive areas may be required to serve part-time in the National Guard. Service in the Guard is paid. Greece spends over 7 billion USD every year on its military, or 2.3% of GDP, ranked 24th in the world. Military:88,262 in peace time & 253,500 during wartime Military vehicles,Air Defense, Air force, and etc. MBT Leopard 2A9 HEL-123 leopard 2a6 HEL- 170 Leopard 2a4-183 Leopard 1A5/GR-501 AIFV's Leonidas II-491 BMP-1P Ost-350 ATGM Carriers M901/M901A1 ITV-290 Wheeled Vehicles VBL- 243 HMMWV-695 Artillery 36 M270 MLRS 116 RM70 Artillery 145 M110A2 24+1 PzH 2000 223 M109A3GEA2 Defense - Missile Systems/Air Defense - Gun Systems/Air Defense - Radar 42 MIM-23B Improved HAWK - Phase III PIP 21 TOR-M1 39 SA-8 Gecko 54 ASRAD-HELLAS 476 FIM-92B/C Stinger-POST & Stinger Block 1 506 ZU-23-2 285 Mk20 RH-202 3 Casta 2E1 5 P-19 radar Airforce Lockheed F-16 Fighting Falcon-116 F-35- 67 McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II-34 LTV A-7 Corsair II-32 Lockheed C-130 Hercules-13 EAB Pegasus II-5 Navy Frigates Hydra-4 Elli-9 Gunboats Osprey 55, HSY-55 Osprey, HSY-56A-8 Asheville-2 Attack Missile Roussen-4 La Combattante III-3 La Combattante IIIb=5 La Combattante IIa-3 Submarines Glafkos-3 Poseidon-4 Papanikolis-1 Mine-Sweepers Hunt-4 Osprey-4 crafts Jason LST-5 Zubr-4 boats Tjeld-12 Major Cities and locations Capital-Athens Major cities-Thessaloniki, Patras, Heraklion, Lerapetra, Chania Almost two-thirds of the Greek people live in urban areas. Greece's largest and most influential metropolitan centres are those of Athens and Thessaloniki, with metropolitan populations of approximately 4 million and 1 million inhabitants respectively. Other prominent cities with urban populations above 100,000 inhabitants include those of Patras, Heraklion, Larissa, Volos, Rhodes, Ioannina, Chania and Chalcis. Science and technology The General Secretariat for Research and Technology of the Ministry of Development is responsible for designing, implementing and supervising national research and technological policy. In 2003, public spending on research and development (R&D) was 456.37 million euros (12.6% increase from 2002). Total R&D spending (both public and private) as a percentage of GDP had increased considerably since the beginning of the past decade, from 0.38% in 1989, to 0.65% in 2001. R&D spending in Greece remained lower than the EU average of 1.93%, but, according to Research DC, based on OECD and Eurostat data, between 1990 and 1998, total R&D expenditure in Greece enjoyed the third-highest increase in Europe, after Finland and Ireland. Because of its strategic location, qualified workforce and political and economic stability, many multinational companies such as Ericsson, Siemens, Motorola and Coca-Cola have their regional research and development headquarters in Greece. Economy/Trade Partners Tourism funds 16% of the gross domestic products which also includes the Tourism Council and the London-Based World Travel.he shipping industry is a key element of Greek economic activity dating back to ancient times. Today, shipping is one of the country's most important industries. It accounts for 4.5% of GDP, employs about 160,000 people (4% of the workforce), and represents 1/3 of the country's trade deficit.Agriculture contributes 3.8% of the country's GDP and employs 12.4% of the country's labor force. Partners: 1. Republic of California 2. Commonwealth Kingdom of Poland 3. Union of Iberia and Colonies 4. Republic of France 5. Republic of Texas 6. Argentine Republic 7. Iraq 8. Republic of Finland 9. Republic of Turkey 10. Republic of Estonia 11. Southern German Coalition 12. Kingdom of Cambodia 13. People's Republic of Vietnam 14. Thailand 15. State of Japan ---- Category:EOEP2 Category:Trade Republic of Crete Category:Nation Category:Player State Category:Incomplete Category:International Union Member